When dual subscriber identity module (SIM) dual-standby is used in smart phones, background data from applications may make the idle (or “non-data”) SIM go out of service every time data connections take place on the active (or “data”) SIM. Phones that include active applications may have background data transfers taking place 46% of the time, which results in the idle SIM being unreachable a similar percentage.
To address the above-noted issues with respect to reaching an idle SIM, data versus paging (DvP) gaps have been introduced to create a gap in a data stream that enables the paging of the idle SIM. This may allow an idle SIM to remain in service and to be able to receive incoming calls during ongoing data transfers on the active SIM.